


Na początku była niepewność

by kruk



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, tekst napisany przed laty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Władca Piekła nigdy nie był pewien, co o nim sądzić. Był inteligentną, złośliwą, ale utalentowaną osobą, a jednak Lucyfer wbrew sobie ciągle widział go przez pryzmat jego rodziców. Samael, niegdyś archanioł jak on, wyrzucony z Nieba jeszcze na długie lata przed nim samym, był jednym z czynników, które pchnęły go do buntu. A gdy zaczęła się walka, gdy Lucyfer potrzebował go najbardziej, ten nie stanął do niej. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył, tak jak sobie głupoty. I Lilith, najpiękniejsza i najokrutniejsza zarazem demonica, jaką świat kiedykolwiek poznał. Jednak im dłużej patrzył na niską postać przed nim, tym mniej widział podobieństw do któregoś z jego rodziców. Seledynowe włosy, ozdobione masą malutkich diamencików, oczy fiołkowe, tak inne od zieleni Samaela, lub czerni Lilith.





	Na początku była niepewność

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany w okolicach 2010-2012 roku. Pierwotnie opublikowany na LiveJournalu, jako część _Historii z Mroków Głębi_ , jednakże na przestrzeni lat koncepcja znajomości Lucyfera i Asmodeusza wyewoluowała, toteż opowiadanie zostało wyłączone z tejże serii. Mimo to postanowiłam opublikować N.P.B.N. na AO3, jako swego rodzaju "relikt" z przeszłości.

Ilekroć spoglądał przez okno swej rezydencji, widział rozległe tonie Jeziora Płomieni, nad którymi stado harpii zawodziło niczym potępione dusze. Powinien przywyknąć, ale jakaś część jego duszy buntowała się przeciw tej myśli. Chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać, wiedział, że to był strach. Bał się przywyknąć do piekła; do krainy, która nieustannie próbowała go złamać swym mrokiem i okrucieństwem. Nawet słońce, wiecznie czerwony okrąg na równie czerwonym niebie, nie niosło żadnej nadziei w monotonnym życiu Lucyfera. 

Z ponurych myśli, wyrwało go walenie do drzwi. Nim zdążył na nie odpowiedzieć, do środka komnaty wpadli jego najbliżsi towarzysze i przyjaciele, Azazel, Belial i Mefistofeles.

Czuli się jak u siebie, nie zważając na żadne wymogi etykiety. Belial, mocny, zwalisty Mroczny o twarzy niczym granitowa rzeźba i włosach koloru wiśni, związanych na karku w węzeł, wyciągnął z barku alkohol i zasiadł w fotelu, bez słowa. Za to pozostali Upadli doskoczyli do jego biurka.

\- Nie mów, że mam cię siłą jak Beliala ciągnąć na zabawę! – z szerokim uśmiechem zastrzegł od razu Azazel, potrząsając czupryną fioletowych włosów. – Zgniłek ma dziś imprezę w swoim ekskluzywnym burdeliku.

\- Nie mam nastroju – niechętnie odburknął Lucyfer. Lubił towarzystwo Asmodeusza, którego złośliwie nazywano Zgniłym Chłopcem. Znał go, gdy ten był jeszcze małym brzdącem, ale kiedy podrósł, ich znajomość naturalnie zamarła. Dopiero teraz, kiedy młody Mroczny osiągnął wiek młodzieńczy, powrócił nie tylko w życie Lucyfera, ale i całej politycznej Głębi, z niezwykłym jak na swoje młode lata impetem. Niosący Światło nie znał za długo tego nowego Asmodeusza i nie wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać. Pomimo tej niepewności, podszytą przykrymi wspomnieniami z dawnego życia, Lucyfer nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Zgniły Chłopiec był jednym z nielicznych arystokratów Otchłani, który go wspierał niejako. Tylko, że praca nagliła, bo sytuacja w Głębi zawsze była krucha, a i jego nastrój nie pomagał w zabawie. Azazel, jakby wiedząc, o czym myśli jego rozmówca, przewrócił tylko oczami.

\- Nie wystarczy nam jeden depresyjny Belial? No chodź, Mefi się zakochał, warto zobaczyć, kim owa piękność jest!

\- Och, na litość, przymknij się – odparł Mefistofeles, z wyraźnym rumieńcem na twarzy o ostrych rysach.

\- Zakochałeś się? – zapytał zdziwiony Szatan. Mefistofeles nie należał do kochliwych, chętnie rzucających się w dziewczęce ramiona Mrocznych. Ileż rzeczy umknęło mu przez ostatnie tygodnie zapracowania?

\- Nie! – zapytany zaraz desperacko odkrzyknął, a Azazel wyszczerzył się w iście diabelskim uśmiechu. Zatarł ręce.

\- Idziemy? Mod czeka. Nie wspominając o pewnej damie...

Zanim dokończył, Mefistofeles przywalił mu pięścią w ramię. Po przyjacielsku, choć sądząc po sile, wcale nie szczędził ręki na cios. Lucyfer niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła, podszedł do Beliala, który znowu pogrążał się w depresji. Zabrał mu z rąk alkohol.

\- Chodź Bel, nie ma co pić w samotności.

Mroczny niechętnie się podniósł. Azazel zaraz objął go po przyjacielsku ramieniem i opowiadając historię o pięknościach i przyjemnościach czekających na nich, kusząc jak słodkimi obietnicami Raju, skierował kroki do wyjścia. Lucyfer i Mefisto podążyli za nimi.

-2-

Zajęli miejsca dyskretnie położone na uboczu, z dala od gwary i uciech reszty gości. Jak niemal każdy ekskluzywny dom uciech Asmodeusza, Księżycowy Dom był wypełniony po brzegi. Lucyfer nie przepadał za takim tłumem, zwłaszcza arystokratycznych możnowładców Głębi. Belial niemal cały czas milczał, tylko popijając kieliszek wina za kieliszkiem. Mefisto szybko zniknął, w ramionach swojej lubej drakini, o wdzięcznym imieniu Amilia, a Azazel krążył to od baru, przez parkiet pełen piękności, do ich małego zacisza. W tłumie gości władca Głębi dostrzegł granatowe włosy Adramelecha, gdy żywo gestykulował rękoma i głową, zajęty dysputą z Buerem i Marbasem, Mrocznymi wysokiej krwi.

Wszyscy zdawali się wpasowywać w to miejsce, zadymione kadzidłami i dymem papierosów, zmieszanymi z półmrokiem i kolorowymi światłami. W cichej muzyce, pożądliwych spojrzeniach, namiętności i spełniających się żądz. Wszyscy oprócz niego, zdawali się być pewnymi, gdzie należą. Nawet Belial, zatopiony myślami w smaku czerwonego wina.

\- Czyżbyś się źle bawił, władco? A już miałem nadzieje, że moje luksusowe domy rozrywki są wystarczająco dobre dla ciebie – na wpół kpiący, na wpół zainteresowany głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Lucyfer obejrzał się w stronę źródła dźwięku, jaki stanowił Asmodeusz, właściciel prężnie rozwijającej się sieci rozrywkowej w Głębi. Syn Lilith i Samaela. Władca Piekła nigdy nie był pewien, co o nim sądzić. Był inteligentną, złośliwą, ale utalentowaną osobą, a jednak Lucyfer wbrew sobie ciągle widział go przez pryzmat jego rodziców. Samael, niegdyś archanioł jak on, wyrzucony z Nieba jeszcze na długie lata przed nim samym, był jednym z czynników, które pchnęły go do buntu. A gdy zaczęła się walka, gdy Lucyfer potrzebował go najbardziej, ten nie stanął do niej. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył, tak jak sobie głupoty. I Lilith, najpiękniejsza i najokrutniejsza zarazem demonica, jaką świat kiedykolwiek poznał. Jednak im dłużej patrzył na niską postać przed nim, tym mniej widział podobieństw do któregoś z jego rodziców. Seledynowe włosy, ozdobione masą malutkich diamencików, oczy fiołkowe, tak inne od zieleni Samaela, lub czerni Lilith.

\- Nie musisz się mną przejmować, Asmodeuszu – zapewnił Lucyfer, ale fioletowe oczy wydały się oczekiwać innej odpowiedzi.

\- Cóż by wtedy był ze mnie za gospodarz, gdybym nie przejmował się swoim władcą?

Spojrzeli po sobie, a niezręczność tej rozmowy wydawała się być namacalna.

\- A uważasz mnie za swojego władcę?

Na ułamek sekundy Amodeusz się zawahał.

\- Sama Jasność cię ustanowiła władcą, czyż nie?

\- Nie o to pytałem...

Gdy młody Mroczny miał już zebrać się na odpowiedź, ciszę zakłócił Mefistofeles, prowadzący za dłoń młodą i piękną drakinię. Dziewczyna, ubrana w prostą suknię, tylko podkreślającą jej własną urodę, wydała się być nieśmiała, gdy oto jej kochanek przedstawiał ją władcy Głębi. Rozmowa zeszła na żartobliwe tory, nawet milczący do tej pory Belial włączył się do dyskusji. Lucyfer słuchał tego przyjemnego gwaru, jednocześnie będąc zanurzonym w odległych wspomnieniach, z innego niemal życia.

-3-

Pamiętał dzień, jeden z tysięcy z jego życia, gdy jako Przywódca Zastępów, wraz z wojskiem odbywał poligon, na powierzchni nowopowstałej planety. Niespodziewanie pojawił się wygnany przed laty Samael. Powinien pojmać go wtedy, jak przystało wiernemu żołnierzowi Jasności, ale wyraz byłego archanioła, nie pozwolił mu podnieść miecza na niego. A to dlatego, że Samael, największy hultaj, przyszedł cały w skowronkach, z nowiną, że ma dziecko, pierworodnego syna. Tamto wspomnienie, tak odległe, gdy Samael potrafił jeszcze kochać, całym sercem, wydawało się być dziś nierealne; być tylko senną marą. Jak wspomnienie, gdy on sam był nadal aniołem.

Nie wiedział, czemu zgodził się wtedy zobaczyć dziecko. Nawet Lilith, matka demonów, wydawała się być prawdziwą matką, gdy trzymała swoje dziecię w ramionach, tuląc je w strachu przed Niosącym Światło, jakby ten mógł zabić niewinne niemowlę.

Może przyszedł tam, bo w tamtych czasach czuł jeszcze sympatię do Samaela, buntownika, mającego dość odwagi wystąpić przeciw sztywnym regułom Królestwa? Może ich więzi braterstwa były silniejsze, niż piętno wygnania i groźba kary? Wszak nawet po jego wygnaniu spotykali się na nowo tworzonej powierzchni Ziemi, by porozmawiać. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak ta znajomość zrujnuje mu życie!

Ale wtedy widział tylko nowo narodzonego demona, o seledynowych włosach, śpiącego spokojnie i nieświadomie w matczynych ramionach.

Widział to dziecko następnym razem, parę lat po swoim własnym upadku. Samael, jeszcze wtedy potężny Mroczny, zaprosił go na jedną ze swych sławnych zabaw. Byli Aniołowie, zmieszani z tłumem Głębian i wszelakich istot pomniejszych, bawili się do upadłego. Lilith już nie była kochającą matką, tylko lubującą władzę, okrutną istotą. Samael, nawet widząc jej prawdziwą naturę, szalał na jej punkcie, zabijał na każde jej skinienie głowy. A ich dom był, najprościej mówiąc, burdelem, pełnym pijących i szukających rozkoszy istot. Lucyfer był zmęczony całym tym tłokiem, toteż szedł na balkon, zaczerpnąć powietrza. Idąc korytarzem natknął się na uchylone drzwi. W środku pokoju siedziało dziecko, o seledynowych włosach. Chłopiec – ile mógł mieć lat? Dziesięć, czy sto, to taka mała różnica dla Skrzydlatych. Ów chłopiec malował, a miał talent, nie rozwinięty jeszcze i nie oszlifowany, ale niezaprzeczalny. Nigdy Lucyfer nie był pewien, czemu wkroczył wtedy do tego pustego niemal pokoju, choć zapełnionego najdroższymi zabawkami i meblami, o jakich wielu arystokratów mogło tylko marzyć. Fiołkowe oczy spojrzały na niego, badawczo i nie ufnie.

\- Masz prawdziwy talent – Lucyfer pochwalił młodego Głębianina. Asmodeusz, bo takie imię nosił chłopiec, syn Samaela, nie oderwał od niego wzroku.

\- Wiem, inaczej Babillo nie zgodziłby się wziąć mnie na ucznia – stwierdził tylko krótko, ale coś w jego cierpkim głosie, brzmiało zbyt dorośle na takiego szkraba. Lucyfer, zamiast wyjść i iść swoją własną drogą, jak pierwotnie zamierzał, przystanął w pół kroku.

\- Chciałbyś mi pokazać swoje inne prace? Pewnie masz sporą kolekcję dzieł.

Na moment fiołkowe oczy się rozszerzyły, jakby widząc w tym pułapkę. Przywykł, że Mroczni chwalą Lilith, jego matkę, która uwielbiała wykorzystywać zdolności chłopca, aby zdobywać poklask. By pochwalić się, jakiego to ma genialnego syna, miłą ozdobę jej własnej doskonałości. Ale rzadko kiedy ktoś interesował się nim samym, jeśli nie miał z tego żadnych korzyści.

\- Nie wolisz być pośród reszty gości? – chłopiec zapytał cicho, wbijając wzrok w dorosłego. Fiolet zmierzył się z szarą, zimną tonią. Nie było tam podłości. Była tylko głęboka pustka.

Przez chwilę obaj spojrzeli na uchylone drzwi, jakby nasłuchując czy ktoś nie szuka władcy Głębi. Jednak na korytarzu panowała martwa cisza, przerywana jedynie gromkimi, pijanymi głosami z dalszej części domu.

\- Wierzę, że nie zauważą mojej nieobecność w najbliższym czasie.

I ku swemu własnemu zdziwieniu, Asmodeusz pokuśtykał do szafki i wyciągnął z niej sporą ilość zamalowanych kartek i płócien, pełnych swoich rysunków.

Do rana Lucyfer siedział w pokoju małego Mrocznego, słuchając ożywionych opowieści dziecka i oglądając jego dzieła. Słowa płynęły potokiem z młodych ust, a coś w jego ślepiach zmieniło się. Jakby dotąd uśpione fiołkowe oczy w końcu mogły ogrzać się w promieniach słońca, nabierając życia. 

Wtedy Lucyfer nie przypuszczałby, że jakiś czas później Głębia pozna ową istotę, jako Zgniłego Chłopca, właściciela kasyn i burdeli, szybko monopolizującego cały przemysł rozrywkowy wszystkich kręgów piekielnych.

Jako jego poplecznika.


End file.
